untitled
by CHARMEDLOVER2K
Summary: a girl finds herself in the charmed world with the love of her life has demons and a chris and oc story


**_Before I start this story I should say I do not own charmed or any of its characters they belong to Aaron Spelling, Duke Vincent, Constance M. Burge and brad kern. I only wish I owned charmed but I don't I only the character Claire and just to say this is my first story please be kind and if u have any ideas for a title please send them oh one more thing this means (thinking) thank you PS this is set just after the Bianca episode to clear stuff up pps in my story Chris is kind of obsessed with evil which is why he always goes on about it and the girls are piper, Paige and phoebe also Claire packed stuff before she left which in 2nd chapter she has things like clothes and electronic stuff plus books and orbing is /orbing/ also the demon family the ages is jayla mortal age 25 and demon age 250 marcas 1 year older then jayla ,Cailan mortal age 16 demon age 160, valda mortal age 15 demon age 150 and Kalie mortal age 13 demon age 130 and Jaden is 12 in mortal age and in demon age 120_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Untitled_**

**_One Saturday a girl called Claire was watching charmed season 6 to eight she was watching her favourite episode with her favourite character in it Chris Perry halliwell she really loved him and when he got stabbed by Gideon she was really upset and when she saw him dying in Leo arms that's when she decided to save him but before she the spell she got some stuff ready some clothes and her mp3 and laptop and dongle and books then she said this spell "take me back to before died so that I might save his time and see him alive again" she didn't think the spell would work but all of a sudden blue sparkly lights surrounded her and took her from her time to charmed world but took her 6 months before Chris died she landed in the attic where her favourite character was looking at the book of shadows she was thinking I can't believe it's him she was so excited all of a sudden Chris noticed her _**

**_Chris "who are you."  
><em>**

**_Claire "I'm Claire I came here from another world where this is not real."  
><em>**

**_Chris "What do you mean this is not real are you a demon you are very suspicious."  
><em>**

**_Claire "What are you talking about of course I'm not a demon your always very suspicious of everybody why can't you just chill I'm not evil like your brother opps."_**

**_(Thinking I shouldn't have said that I hope the sisters didn't hear me)  
><em>**

**_Chris "How do you know about my brother nobody knows about that so how do you know."  
><em>**

**_Claire "I told you I'm from a different world where I see stuff that's happened here."  
><em>**

**_Chris "I still think your a demon that's why I'm calling the sisters piper phoebe Paige demon."  
><em>**

**_Claire "Chris your crazy I'm not a demon and the sisters will prove that to you."  
><em>**

**_Piper "where's the demon let me blow it up."  
><em>**

**_Phoebe "Chris not another demon you really need to get out more and have fun."  
><em>**

**_Paige "Chris I was in the middle of something cant it wait."  
><em>****_(Phew they didn't hear me thank goddess for that)_**

**_Claire "Chris I'm telling you I'm not a demon I came here from a different world and I came back to help you with Wyatt and stop being so paranoid."  
><em>**

**_Chris "I still think you're lying and you're a demon. Phoebe what can you sense anything off her and any evil."  
><em>**

**_Phoebe "I think she's telling the truth and don't sense any evil all I sensed was love and truth and annoyance and I also think your being paranoid."  
><em>**

**_Chris "why I'm I the only one that thinks she's evil. Paige, and Piper what do you think do you think she's evil and what's this love about."  
><em>**

**_Paige "I agree with phoebe if she can't sense any evil then she's probably not evil and the love is probably for her home why do you have to be so suspicious _****_Of everyone not everyone is Wyatt so just chill."  
><em>**

**_Piper "I totally agree with what Paige just said and if my sister can't sense any evil in Claire then that means there's no evil in her I mean I l cant chase demons everyday Chris though I would love to not everyone is evil ."  
><em>**

**_Chris "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I Can't believe your all falling for her act she's just putting on an act I mean we don't even know where has she come from and how can we trust her if she won't tell us where she's come from and what her world is like. "  
><em>**

**_Claire "Chris I should think it obvious that all I'm doing is same thing you did when you first came here. You never told anybody anything and still don't and yet you expect me to tell you everything and every detail yet I've just got here and you even ask me if I'm tired! Not everyone is evil Chris I mean I can name someone that turned their life around."  
><em>**

**_Chris " how dare you say you and me are the same how are we the same for all I know you could be a demon and who is this person that turned their life around."  
><em>**

**_THE GIRLS "Chris will you leave Claire alone she is obviously tired and upset so why don't we have this conversion tomorrow."  
><em>**

**_Chris " Fine You want to believe her that's fine but she turns evil don't say I didn't tell you so see you." /orbs out/  
><em>**

**_Claire " I'm sorry about that I feel like it's all my fault maybe I was a bit too harsh on him I mean I just was trying to stick up for myself but maybe I stuck up too much or maybe it was cause I was too tired and away from my home I just don't know now I've make Chris mad."  
><em>**

**_Phoebe "Claire you need to stop beating yourself up I think you were very brave to stand up to Chris I think that takes a lot of courage which you obviously have don't worry about Chris he's just a bit upset cause he lost someone quite recently but I'm sure he's not as mad at you as you think."  
><em>**

**_Piper " I have to agree with everything my sister has said plus Chris has been on a everyone is evil kick and I think that you might make him see that not everyone is evil plus he has to understand that you two are very similar."  
><em>**

**_Paige " I totally agree with both my sisters opinions and I also think that Chris was a bit shocked that someone stood up to him and that shocked him same when you couldn't tell him anything I mean that was sooooooo Chris I was trying not to laugh but I also think you were brave to stand up to him like you did so well done for standing up to him."  
><em>**

**_Claire " Thank you Girls that means a lot to me I didn't know Chris lost someone (oh yeah he just lost Bianca when he went to the his future and Wyatt killed her) so I now understand why Chris was so upset I kind of feel bad for him and I feel like I should say sorry for being so harsh but I can't cause he orb out so I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow. Also not to sound rude as I know I've just pop here out of nowhere but is there any where I can sleep? As I'm sooooooo tired.  
><em>**

**_Piper "well if you want to say sorry that's up to you I think you're a very kind hearted person the way you worry about Chris and as for where to sleep you can share Paige's or phoebe's room if its ok with Paige and phoebe but I think we should all go to bed now as it's getting late!"  
><em>**

**_Paige "yeah its fine with me but it's up to Claire"  
><em>**

**_phoebe" Same here I totally agree with Paige that it's up to Claire but both me and Paige have a double bed so she won't have to sleep on the floor!"  
><em>**

**_Claire " well I really appreciate both offers but I think if it's okay with Paige if I sleep in her room the reason being cause I sometimes have nightmares and if I slept in phoebe's room she would suffer cause of me so I think it's better I sleep in Paige's room even though I might keep Paige up I just don't know what to do"  
><em>**

**_Paige" it's alright Claire its fine with me and I'll be there for you if you have a nightmare I used to be a social worker so I've dealt with people that have had bad things happen to them so don't worry about me alright."  
><em>**

**_Phoebe" I totally understand your decision and why you don't want to hurt me but if need me I'm here for you and my sister's right she's had a lot of experience in helping people so let's go to bed!"  
><em>**

**_Claire "thank you every one I think I'll go to sleep now if that's okay"  
><em>**

**_THE GIRLS "Yeah I think we are all tired let's all go to bed"  
><em>**

**_Elsewhere in an abandoned house_**

**_All of a sudden a family of demons appeared out of nowhere there where 6 of them their names were jayla she was the mom, marcas he was the dad, Cailan their son, valda their daughter and Kalie their daughter and jaden the son  
><em>**

**_Jayla" so this is where the so called halliwell sisters live well I hope their ready for a battle"  
><em>**

**_Marcas "Calm down my dear our time will come but we must be patience and wait for the perfect time to strike  
><em>**

**_Cailan I totally agree with mum let's get them sooner I don't want it be to later"  
><em>**

_**Jaden " i think we should make them suffer like they did our ancestors"**_

**_The Family "yeah let's make them suffer"  
><em>**

**_Jayla and marcas "well that's it settled tomorrow we start making them suffer bwhaaaaaaa!"  
><em>**


End file.
